Cold
by Okada Chiaki
Summary: After being dragged out by Botan, Kurama has to do something to keep himself warm in the cold, right?


Cold

Summary: After being dragged out by Botan, Kurama has to do something to keep himself warm in the cold, right?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho's rightful owner is Yoshihiro Togashi.

"What are we doing out, Botan?" Kurama asks, rubbing his arms. He shivers, snow falling onto his red hair as they walk to god knows where.

"Koenma wanted me to get a few things for him. I would've done it alone, but I think it'll be too much for me to carry," Botan answers; staring down at the list of things Koenma gave her, written on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, she feels a cold hand grab hers, and she doesn't need to guess to know who the owner is. She turns to look at him, amethyst meeting emerald as she asks, "Are you alright, Kurama?" finding the action slightly strange.

"I'm fine," he replies, looking away from her gazing eyes, "Just a little cold, that's all," and as he adds this, his hand lightly squeeze Botan's, trying to get all the warmth he could sap out of her.

She smiles at his words, letting the fox curl his fingers around hers, entwining them. "I'm sorry for dragging you out into the cold, Kurama. It's just that I can't really count on Yusuke or Kuwabara. Yusuke's too lazy to get his butt out of his bed, especially on a cold day, and Kuwabara won't even think of helping unless Yukina is here." She heaves a heavy sigh, a puff of air coming out of her lips as she does so, "And you know Hiei is a definite no."

"So, I'm the only person suitable for the job?" It isn't a question, she knows it, but a statement as Kurama says this.

"Yeah, I suppose," she responds anyway, "Sorry for this."

"No, it's fine. Don't mind it. Anything for a friend."

She feels Kurama's hand shake as his hold on her tightens a little. Feeling guilty for making him go through this, despite how he can't stand the cold, her free hand reaches out to rub his arms. She notices his hand twitch a little, his eyes wide as he stares down at her, but she pays no mind to his reaction. "I promise we'll go home as soon as we're over and done with shopping, and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate to make it up."

A smile finds its way to his lips, mirth dancing in his pool of emeralds. He shakes his head, letting some of the snow on his hair fall on the ground. "There's no need for the hot chocolate, Botan. I'm doing this as a friend, sincerely. Just a simple thank you would be enough."

"Thank you," the words slip out of Botan's lips, as she smiles back at Kurama. "But maybe we should find a warm place to stop by. You know, rest for a bit before we get to shopping," she offers, when she notices his hand has gotten colder than it was before.

A few moments later, they enter a coffee shop and order two cups of coffee, before sitting on one of the tables.

"Are you feeling better now, Kurama?" Botan inquires with a touch of softness in her voice, watching as he takes a sip from his cup. She sits beside him, to offer him body warmth just in case he needs it.

And she was right when she feels Kurama's thumb run across her hand in a circling manner. "Yes, I am, Botan. Thanks to the coffee and," he pauses, eyes moving downwards to travel to their joined hands. Then, the corner of his lips curl up the way it does when he knows he's being playful, "your body warmth."

A pink hue colors her cheeks at the mischievous tone he used. Seductive, smooth, yet so simple. "You're welcome," she mumbles, almost inaudible, but she knows the redhead is able to hear her words nonetheless. She doesn't know why, but she is suddenly feeling self conscious around him.

Kurama stares at her face. There's white snow on the top of her head, making the sky blue hair look more beautiful than it usually does on normal days. Then, his eyes move to her lips. Often pink, but today, he notices it is slightly red; probably from the cold.

She looks absolutely pretty.

And he has always liked her.

In the midst of his appreciation and admiration towards the ferry girl, his hand suddenly releases his hold around hers. Botan notices his abrupt action, and is about to ask what's wrong when his hand that had stopped holding hers, suddenly grabs her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before she knows it, his lips come in contact with hers.

So warm, despite the cold.

And then, he pulls away. His free hand flies to his scarf, moving the material up to his lips, as he pretends not to notice her wide, questioning amethyst orbs.

A few moments of silence pass, before it is finally broken by the former thief himself. He turns to look at her, his eyes staring at her face, as he says,

"I guess I'm still a little cold."

He looks away then, and reaches to sip on his cup of coffee. Botan, on the other hand, can't help but notice the pink color tinting his cheeks. Is he embarrassed?

Then again, maybe it's just the cold.


End file.
